


No harm in being curious

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are curious about what it's like to kiss Terushima because of his stud piercing and Terushima is happy to kill their curiosity. In the end, kissing turns into much more.





	No harm in being curious

Bokuto and Kuroo had started hanging out with Terushima ever since the boy had transferred to their University in their second year. They recognized him right away and bonded first over volleyball and then kept hanging out because Terushima was a great deal of fun. He was laid back, amusing and a jokester just like Bokuto and Kuroo. They got along perfectly.

One day, they were back in their dorm room, talking about nonsense when Bokuto said he was curious to know what it was like to kiss Terushima because of his tongue piercing.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean aren’t you?”

They had been in a relationship for a few months now and although they were exclusive, that didn’t exactly rule out a third party joining them, right? At least that’s what went through Kuroo’s mind when Bokuto brought this up.

“How about we ask him if he’d be interested in...killing your curiosity, Bo?”

“What?!” Bokuto looked wide eyed at Kuroo, who had the most devilish smile splattered across his face.

“Oh don’t worry, I plan to kill my own curiosity too.”

“You mean…?”

“Yes.”

And then Bokuto was incredibly excited all of a sudden, pouncing on Kuroo and kissing him fervently. Kuroo didn’t mind, it was late afternoon and they had no more classes which meant they had time.

“How about we see if Teru is free right now?” Kuroo suggested, holding Bokuto in his arms as he leaned down to pick up his phone from where it was sitting on the floor next to the discarded controllers of the videogame they were playing. He gave the phone to Bokuto who shot a quick text.

**bokubro** : teru, are you free rn? 

**terushima** : yeah bro, whatsup?

**bokubro** : come hang out with us, we’re in our dorm

Not long after, Terushima was opening the door to their room and going in, finding the boys leaning against the sofa and playing a video game. When he arrived they did their usual greeting routine and then the boys made some space between each other to let Terushima sit between them.

Terushima was shouting encouragements to Kuroo, who was beating Bokuto’s ass and when he went silent for a bit, Kuroo shot his shot.

“Hey Teru, you know me and Bo were talking and we’re really curious about what it’s like to kiss someone with a tongue piercing like yours. I bet people are all over you when they notice.”

“I do alright.” Terushima grinned, smugly.

“Yeah? Well, how would you feel about letting us see what it’s like?” Kuroo asked, a confident grin on his lips.

“You mean…” Terushima started, turning his head right and left to look at both boys who had forgotten their game and were now looking at him.

“Yeah.” Bokuto offered, having been quiet for so long, trying to keep his mood from wavering. 

Then Terushima was smiling, predatory. “Who wants to go first?”

Kuroo gave Bokuto a look, knowing the other was itching for it and nodded at him. Bokuto grabbed Terushima’s jaw and kissed him, a simple kiss first, getting a feel for each other and then Bokuto opened his mouth to let Terushima in and the other was sliding his tongue with his, the feeling of the metal piercing new and exciting. When Bokuto pulled away he couldn’t help but smile and Kuroo hardly gave Terushima time to breathe before he pressed their lips together, Yuuji opening up for him promptly and giving him a taste of what it was like.

All three of them were pretty enveloped in each other at that moment when Teru suggested something else. 

“You know where this really feels good?” He asked them both and they shared a look before putting their game face on.

“Let’s do it then.” Kuroo said as he got up, walking over to his and Bokuto’s beds which were pushed together to make a big one because they hated to sleep apart.

“How about we just undress? It’ll be easier.” Kuroo suggested and the other two made quick work of taking off their shirts and further clothes. When they were naked, their attention went to Terushima’s cock which was lean and pretty, kind of like Kuroo’s but not quite as thick, whereas Bokuto’s wasn’t as long as the others but was definitely the thickest one and it was clear Yuuji couldn’t take his eyes of it. 

“Go ahead.” Kuroo encouraged and Yuuji fell to his knees, grabbing the base of Bokuto’s cock and wetting the head with the tip of his tongue. Bokuto felt great, as he usually did when he got his cock sucked but then Terushima was opening his mouth and taking his cock inside, his tongue licking the underside and the tongue piercing added this different sensation, something different and exciting that made Bokuto want more.

Kuroo watched them both and while they were entertained with each other he got the lube to make this even more fun.

“Come here boys.” He called and Terushima slipped Bokuto’s cock out of his mouth and got up. They both walked over to the bed.

“Get on the bed.” Kuroo told Bokuto, who promptly obeyed, getting on all fours, spread out for them. Kuroo got in behind him and smoothed over his back. “You’re gonna suck Yuuji off while I fuck you, is that okay Bo?”

Bokuto looked back at him and nodded fervently. Terushima took his place in front of Bokuto and let the other boy take him in his mouth, enjoying how skilled Bokuto was, probably from how much he and Kuroo fucked on a weekly basis. Kuroo on the other hand wasted no time getting Bokuto prepped which didn’t take too long because again, they did do this quite often.

When Kuroo finally slid his cock inside Bokuto, it made him fall forward, taking Terushima’s cock all the way in, hitting the back of his throat and choking on it. Terushima wanted to feel him do it again and sure enough, when Kuroo thrust in Bokuto let himself be pushed forward, leaving Terushima crazy with how good it felt to have his cock buried in Bokuto’s mouth. As Kuroo fucked his boyfriend, he pumped his cock, giving special attention to the sensitive head and making Bokuto whine around Yuuji’s cock. Soon Yuuji was coming inside Bokuto’s mouth, who swallowed it all like he always did to Kuroo and that turned him on so much that he came in Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo pulled out and looked at Yuuji.

“Wanna trade places with Bo?” And the other, wide eyed with surprised, said yes in confirmation and took Bokuto’s place while Bo took his. Terushima wasn’t as used to getting fucked as Bokuto was, so Kuroo was more careful and worked him open slowly. He wanted him to feel good and maybe want to do this again sometime. To distract himself from being stretched open, Terushima took Bokuto’s cock in his mouth once again, circling the head with his stud piercing and hearing Bokuto whine. He kept doing it over and over again, making Bokuto shake from how sensitive he was, having just come a minute ago, and being stimulated so soon after, especially with the cold end of the metal piercing.

Yuuji’s cock hung heavy between his legs, impatient for Kuroo to be inside him. He pushed his ass backwards, telling Kuroo to do it already. Kuroo got the message and slicked himself up before pushing in, mind blowingly slowly, pumping Yuuji’s cock to make him relax as he got fully settled in and then slammed hard after the first few slow thrusts.

Kuroo pulled Terushima up so he was on his knees on the bed as Kuroo fucked him. Bokuto took that opportunity to kiss Yuuji, bite his neck and suck on his cock as he got pounded. The feeling of being fucked and sucked off at the same time was incredible and Yuuji couldn’t hold his orgasm in for much longer. When his thighs started shaking with the force of it, Kuroo let his own orgasm explode, coming hot inside of Yuuji.

“Bokuto, come here.” Kuroo called as he held his cock inside of Yuuji. When Bokuto reached his side he pulled out and guided his boyfriend to take his place. Bokuto was thicker than Kuroo and the way he pushed in, even with how slick Yuuji’s hole was, knocked the breath right out of Terushima.  Bokuto was sensitive from his other orgasm and the way it felt to be enveloped by Yuuji’s warm hole and his boyfriend’s slick was a feeling he kept chasing and chasing and he fucked Yuuji into the mattress, pinning him down, trapping Yuuji’s cock between himself and the sheets, the friction too much after his orgasm. Yuuji kept crying out, fisting the ruffled sheets beneath him.

“Turn him around, Bo.” Kuroo ordered and Bokuto turned them around, lying on his side and fucking Terushima like that, leaving his cock free for Kuroo to suck on.

“No, no, please.” Terushima cried, over sensitive, unable to take anymore stimulation, especially in his most sensitive place. Bokuto grabbed his arms and held him in place as he fucked without mercy and his boyfriend sucked on Yuuji’s cock, making Yuuji tear up and explode in Kuroo’s mouth. Bokuto kept going, stamina replenished and Terushima was so spent he could do nothing but whine and tremble all over. Then Bokuto stopped and pulled out of him and he watched as Kuroo sucked Bo off until he came. 

He was shutting down, sleepy after having come twice and he felt the other two boys getting in bed beside him, falling rapidly asleep as well.  _ I really hope we do this again _ , Yuuji thought right before blacking out.


End file.
